Detective Lupin
by Andromeda Khun
Summary: After the war, Lupin needs a hobby, and solving case seems like just the thing! Little does he know, this next case will bring him back to Hogwarts...


Author's Note

House: Eagles

Class: Care of Magical Creatures

Category: Standard

Prompt: Object: Time Turner

Word Count: 1236

Detective Remus Lupin stepped into a Slytherin dormitory, the scene of a recent murder. A certain four-poster bed was drenched with a dark liquid, its green silk hangings slashed. Lupin breathed in, smelling the taint of fresh blood in the air and shuddered. Ever since the war, seeing blood reminded him of his wife, his poor, beautiful wife. But he knew he must keep busy, and he had always enjoyed solving puzzles.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he turned to his portly guide, Professor Slughorn. "Horace, what time did this happen exactly?"

"M'boy, it was terrible. It was two o'clock in the morning when we heard the screams. I rushed in here, of course, and I found Altair Strine, lying in his bed, dead."

"Altair Strine. Wasn't he the one who accidentally killed Daniel Milton in his third year?"

"Yes, but that is unimportant. None of the family blamed Altair."  
Lupin examined the torn green hangings and asked, "What did you do first?"

"Well, I immediately called for Minerva, then cast a detection spell, and I could only sense the three other students. I cast any spell I could think of— animal detection, magical residue detection, even invisibility detection— here and around the dormitory, but could find nothing out of place."

Aside from the bed, the Slytherin dormitory seemed to be completely normal. The silver lanterns on the wall continued to shine with a dim light. The windows still showed their tranquil view of the lake. The other two beds—he narrowed his eyes.

"Horace," he said, "Have you interviewed Altair's dormmates yet?"

The Potions Professor coughed and shuffled his feet. "You see, we've been rather busy, and Poppy _insisted _on giving them sleeping potions to help with the shock…"

"So they haven't been questioned yet. Well, in that case, lead me to the Hospital Wing."

* * *

The Hospital Wing looked exactly the same as it had in Lupin's school days. There were the same pristine white beds in even rows. There were the same windows that illuminated the room with sunlight. Most importantly, there was the same Poppy Pomphrey.

"No, Remus," she said crisply, "You may _not _interrogate my patients. They are in shock, and require rest."

Lupin sighed, "Poppy, this is a murder trial. I need their input if I'm going to solve this case."

They locked eyes for a long moment, until Poppy turned away and muttered, "Make it quick, Remus."

Inwardly, Lupin cracked a wide smile, but did not dare show the Hogwarts Matron. If he wanted any time at all with the Slytherin students, he must appear confident.

After Poppy had awakened the students, Lupin walked to the foot of their beds and introduced himself. The students reluctantly did the same, and Lupin learned his first two suspects' names: Wickham Brown and Rigel Cressin, both seventh years. These two students could have murdered Altair the most easily. All that remained was a motive and hard evidence.

Rigel scowled. "If you're going to turn into a werewolf, I'd prefer if you did it sooner rather than later. I don't like the suspense."

"It isn't going to be the full moon for another two weeks. Also, since I'm the one who is conducting the investigation, I suggest you display some courtesy." Lupin grinned.

Both students visibly pushed their displeasure away, so Lupin began. "What happened last night, before the murder?"

Wickham said tersely, "We all went to bed at about 11:00 PM, and then we woke to the sound of screams at 2:00. By then the intruder was gone and Altair was dead. That's all that happened."

Eyes narrowed, Lupin noticed that Rigel was shifting uneasily in his bed. The movement was small, but perhaps was important.

"Rigel? Do you have anything to add?" Lupin prompted.

Rigel cleared his throat. "Well, my story is a little different. I must have woken up a little before Wickham, because I saw the intruder."

Lupin immediately devoted his full attention to Rigel. "And what did he look like? What happened?"

The Slytherin student sighed. "I woke up, and I saw a dark figure standing next to Altair's bed. H-he was… holding a knife. So I quietly shot a Stupefy at him, but… my hands were shaking slightly, and I barely missed him. Then he shot something at me, and I woke up later when Wickham was shaking me."

Lupin stepped forward. "Could you tell anything about this figure? How tall was he?"

"He seemed like a pretty average height. If I were guessing, I'd say about five or six feet."

Frowning, Lupin grabbed a chair, and stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. If what Rigel was saying was true… No, something didn't add up. If Rigel had cast a spell, then Slughorn should have detected it…

"Rigel, I need you to do something for this investigation. I need you to find a Legilimens, and ask them if you have any Memory charms on you.

* * *

Two days later, Lupin gathered the Hogwarts staff into the Great Hall. There were some familiar faces—McGonagall, Trelawney, Slughorn, Pomphrey, Sprout, Flitwick— but also a few new teachers such as Professor Shutter, Professor Arrowood, and Professor Ironside.

Lupin strode in front of them, and magically enhanced his voice. "Wizards and witches, I have recently talked to Rigel Cressin, a witness to the death of Altair. I was originally inclined to suspect these students, but, after further investigation, I have realized that Rigel had a Memory Charm placed on him."

The staff exchanged shocked looks. After a moment, Professor June Arrowood stood and asked, "Well, I assume that you broke the charm. What did it reveal?"

"It revealed that the murderer has been using a Time Turner. Later, the murder must have decided to cover his or her tracks, and change the memory of Rigel."

There was an instant hubbub. Before the Second Wizarding War, all of the Time Turners had been destroyed. So now, even though production had begun again, there were only ten Time Turners in existence. Five Time Turners were being used by the Ministry, two were bought by citizens, and the remaining three were being used by students in Hogwarts. It certainly narrowed the suspects down.

"So," Lupin said, "After examining Rigel and Wickham, I've determined that neither would have killed Altair, however, now we must interrogate the students with Time Turners."

Headmistress McGonagall nodded sharply. Lupin continued, "If these students are proven innocent, then I will have to investigate the other owners of Time Turners. But first, I need a list of the students with Time Turners."

* * *

Lupin leant against a wall and breathed out slowly. He had been worried that the staff would bring up his furry little problem, but fortunately, they had not.

Then, one of the new professors walked around the corner.

"Ah, hello Professor June Arrowood! Did you have any questions—" He paused as he caught sight of the wand in the professor's hand. "June?" He stepped back, covertly pulling out his wand.

She whispered, "Muffliato. Werewolf, I will not allow you to ruin my revenge for my fiancé—Daniel's—death!"

_Revenge, eh? It appears I have caught my murderer._

As he raised his wand, June leapt forward and pulled the Time Turner over his head. However, as she began to spin the hourglass, Lupin shouted, "Stupefy!"

She fell to the ground, stunned. Lupin grinned wolfishly and grabbed her Time Turner. Another puzzle: solved.


End file.
